


A Centaur’s Journey

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle, Centaurs, Damsels in Distress, Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixture of fantasy and Greek mythology/history with Chris as a zephyr intrigued with the earthbound beings, especially a centaur soldier (Joey) who is traveling home on leave after being injured in battle. Traveling with Joey is another injured soldier, Lance, a human archer. Chris engages his friends JC (a dream nymph) and Justin (a sunbeam) to assist him in courting Joey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time…A Battle Raged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemera/gifts).



> BSB are more minor characters with *NSync as main characters.
> 
> This was written for Ephemera for the 2008 Make The Yuletide Gay challenge. This was a back-up story that I picked up Friday evening Dec 19. After mulling over the request on Friday evening, I wrote about 5000 words on Saturday , another 5000 on Sunday and another 5000 on Monday. After sending this off to three betas on Monday afternoon, then receiving the beta'd copies back Tuesday. I spent all day Tuesday making corrections. The story was due, I think around midnight Tuesday night/Wednesday morning, December 24 for the go live, but as I recall it was closer to 3:00-4:00am before I had it all done. Crazy busy weekend!
> 
> Many thanks and appreciation to my lovely betas for their assistance, encouragement and super quick turnaround time: Pensnest, NoPseud and Musicboxgirl.

The wars never seemed to end, as neither side was ever truly satisfied. Most of the battles that raged were either over land or for retaliation. It mattered not to Joey. He was a soldier and, as such, he went where he was told, to fight whomever was warring against them at the time, without questioning his orders. Being a good fighter, he had suffered few serious wounds and had won the admiration of his fellow warriors.

Every army, every soldier had their rituals. Early in the morning, before going into battle, Joey waited in line for a blessing from Brian The Religious, a Chaplin who traveled with the King’s army. Even in his early days, Brian felt his calling was a religious one. He found no calling more worthy or satisfying than to bless the soldiers before they battled, tend to any wounds that were suffered during a fight and to give a death prayer for those who fell on the field.

Once he received his blessing and a hearty meal, Joey would strap on his armor, the heaviest of which was to protect his vulnerable chest area from swords, spears and arrows. There were times he allowed another to strap on a thick protective blanket to cover his body and haunches, but usually he left it off as it was difficult, if not impossible, for him to put it on or take it off himself, the straps and buckles being difficult to reach.

Joey joined his fellow warriors in doing morning stretches, then checked his implements of war: his shield and two swords, which included a long sword called a xiphos and a short sword called a makhaira. He would often drop his shield to fight with both swords if the fighting was fierce. If the blades on his swords seemed dull before battle, he’d head to the blacksmith to have them sharpened and while he was there, he’d have the smithy check his hooves as well.

Being a centaur gave him both prestige and an advantage over some of the other creatures he fought with and against. He had speed, stamina and strength. Although centaurs weren’t typically known to be as nimble and agile as some other species, Joey was more so than most other centaurs. His bravery was well known, as were his accuracy and deadliness with his sword. 

Joey restlessly stomped his forehoof against the ground as AJ approached. “Lovely day for a battle,” he observed, nodding to his longtime friend and fellow centaur.

AJ laughed heartily. “There is no day better than a day of victory.”

“There is nothing worse than the wait for the call to battle.”

“And nothing better than loping back to camp victorious after a fierce fight.”

“You prefer the heavy battles?” asked Joey. “I prefer the short and sweet ones. The ones where the breath of an ogre will fell the enemy and where I merely point my sword and they run away in fear.”

“Ah, but those are the dangerous ones,” insisted AJ. “They see your strengths, and return home to train and polish their own soldiers and to make their troops large enough to return and battle against us on another day. Slay them all, I say, all those who oppose us, and be done with them once and for all.”

“But it never ends. If we slay this army, there will be another to take its place.”

AJ patted Joey’s shoulder. “It keeps us employed, my friend.”

Joey watched as AJ took up his horn and blew the call to rally the troops. They then watched as the troops assembled into their organized regiments. These were all professional soldiers, who knew their place and their job. Most took note of the sentries who scurried in with reports on the enemies’ activities. The sentries were usually smaller animals who were swift of foot: the tribal cats, foxes and hares. 

Joey and AJ stood together, with their brethren nearby, as well as fauns and minotaurs. The lions and leopards gathered together, as did the wolves. The wolves preferred their own kind to others and tended to stick together in a tight knit pack. The other regiments banded together as well, the griffons, the great eagles, the perytons, the ibaxions, the ogres, and the humans, all those joined together by living in the same lands, ruled by the same King.

AJ watched for the signal for him to sound the melody that told the troops it was time to march toward the battlefield. AJ rarely wore his protective blanket into battle, saying it weighed him down, preventing him from moving as well as he could without it. Joey was certain that AJ was just too proud to hide his dark bay coat. 

Joey envied the opulent dark tones of the dark bays and vibrant brightness of the blood bays. He was somewhere in between, a subtle shade of brown akin to unturned earth, nondescript and common. Although once he had dyed red streaks into his hair and tail. He thought that looked rather spectacular on the battlefield, but the ladies seemed a bit put off by it and sex was more important than looking good, at least in Joey’s mind. 

Being faster than some of the others meant the centaurs and mounted soldiers could leave last. Joey listened as AJ blew out the call to send each regiment off to the battlefield, until it was finally their time to begin the journey. 

Joey trudged down the well worn path with AJ at his side. They could hear the clamoring din increase as they approached the battlefield. The armies always squared off where the fighting ended the day before. An army was said to have won only when they had eliminated the other army by killing its soldiers, or sending the soldiers fleeing from the field before sunset, or in very rare occasions, if the other army chose not to show up in the morning.

The work of a soldier was tiring in times of war. They fought from the early morning until the sun approached the horizon, then they put down their weapons and retrieved their wounded, dead and dying from the field. Once the sun touched the horizon, none was allowed to harm another. All fighting would cease until the morning rallies of the following day. 

 

The rules of war had been settled upon and written up on scrolls decades ago, as agreed upon by the kings of the day and their royal advisors. There were even some kings who still rode out to battles to watch their armies in combat, although it was becoming increasingly rare as each king had augmented their armies to include so human soldiers, it was impossible for a war to be won or lost in a single day. Most went on for several days or even weeks. It didn’t matter to Joey as long as he was paid. And the more he battled, the more pieces of gold and silver he received.


	2. The archer pulled his bow…And his arrow pierced the heart

With his shining shield strapped to his arm, and his longer of his two swords drawn and ready for action, while his makhaira, remained sheathed. Joey patiently waited for his cue to race into battle. He and AJ liked to be in the thick of things so they tended to barge through the field like battering rams, often finding themselves at the very crux of the battle.

Like some of the other species, centaurs were quite devoted to preserving their own kind and tended to watch each other’s backs during combat, as best as they could. AJ and Joey usually fought close to each other, but on this day, they were pushed apart by a myriad of individuals fighting with them and between them. These were some of the most vicious skirmishes Joey could remember. Their ears were filled with the sounds of clanging swords and shields as well as the common whoosh of arrows as they sailed through the air and the heavy thud when a spear or soldier hit the ground. Grunts and groans rumbled from those in heavy combat and the injured trying to make their way to safety.

Joey gasped and froze when an arrow whizzed by him a little too close for comfort, then he turned and saw that it had struck an enemy soldier in the heart, a soldier who was about to strike Joey in the back as he battled another. Having felled his own opponent, Joey caught sight of the archer and gave him a nod of thanks, before throwing himself back into the melee. 

For hours their side seemed to be gaining ground, pushing the enemy back, then came a strong resurgence from the other side, as they forged ahead at full strength. Joey and AJ found each other once more as they were being forced back by the heavy onslaught. Joey fell over an outcropping of rocks and tumbled to the ground as he was battling a minotaur from the other side when AJ came to his rescue. 

“There’s a fallen archer behind you, a human. Take him and go back to camp,” yelled AJ as he swung his sword.

Joey paused to watch the sun blaze against AJ’s skin, showing off the muscles as his sweat glistened in the light. 

“Go!” called AJ again. “You’re hurt yourself. Take the human and get to safety.”

Joey felt fine, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins, but he trusted AJ. If AJ thought he was hurt and should leave the field, he probably had some injury to his hindquarters that hadn’t really hit his senses yet. Joey rarely felt pain on the battlefield as his only focus was on fighting.

With his sword still drawn, Joey didn’t go far before he saw the fallen archer. It was the same one who had saved him earlier with a perfect shot. Joey brushed back the blond hair to look at the archer’s face. “Archer! Archer! Can you hear me?”

The human’s eyes slowly blinked then opened, focusing on Joey. He struggled to form words, but could only manage a nod of his head.

“You’ve been injured. I have to get you to safety. Can you climb onto my back?”

The human struggled to sit up, as Joey knelt beside him. Their fellow soldiers surrounded the pair, protecting them as the archer scrambled onto Joey’s back.

“Hold on tightly.”

The archer wrapped his arms around Joey’s waist, struggling to hang on as Joey raced into the fracas erupting around them. Joey was quick to dash and dodge his way through the warriors, occasionally stopping short and swinging his sword before racing off once more. While a great eagle watched over them from the sky, the archer held on tightly, burying his head against Joey’s back until they were through the worst part of the battle. The fighting seemed to ease, the further they went, until they were free from it altogether.

Joey could feel his passenger losing strength and having trouble balancing. “Hold tightly around my waist,” he pleaded. “I will try to make the rest of the trip a smoother one for you.”

The archer rested his head against Joey’s shoulder and grasped onto Joey as tightly as he could. Joey took a firm hold of the archer’s wrists to balance him and stretched his legs into a smooth canter.

Once he reached the camp, he immediately sought out Brian’s help. 

“Brian! Please help! It’s one of the human archers who has been wounded.”

“Aye. I know him. He’s from Kevin’s brigade. His name is Lance.”

Joey held Lance’s hand as Brian began cutting away Lance’s shirt so he could treat him properly. “He saved me. There was an enemy at my back while I fought another and this archer killed him with a single arrow through the heart.”

“Aye. Kevin says this boy is a fine shot. Wasn’t always, but he worked day and night until he got it right. He’s got a lot of gumption and fortitude, I’m told.”

“Will he be all right?” Joey asked as Brian began cleaning Lance’s wounds.

“He’s been attacked by a big cat. Probably a lion or leopard. Fortunately for him, they’ve missed his jugular. He’ll live, but he’s going to have some scars on his neck and chest.”

“What is a soldier without scars? They are the rewards of his days spent in battle.”

“I see you’ve picked up a couple more rewards there yourself.”

“Just a couple nicks and scratches.”

“Looks more like two arrows stuck in your ass. That’s the problem with you centaurs. Your asses are always stuck out and picking up arrows. You’d do well to learn to tuck it in.”

“And just where would I tuck it in _to_?”

Brian chuckled as he finished bandaging Lance’s wounds and moved on to pull the arrows free from Joey’s hide. “You’ve picked up a couple nasty stabs and what looks like a bite on your right shank,” said Brian as he inspected Joey for other injuries.

“That was from a wolf who now has a broken jaw. I’m certain I kicked him square,” Joey said, wincing as Brian prodded the wound. The pains he had been oblivious to before were now throbbing and causing great discomfort. By the time Brian had finished with him, Joey’s wounds had been cleaned and dressed, a bandage covering the wound on his leg.

“The human shivers,” said Brian as he wiped his hands, ready to turn his attention to the next wounded soldier. “He has lost much blood. Perhaps a centaur is just the thing to keep him warm through the night.” 

Joey nodded in understanding, then carefully buckled his legs and rolled onto his side next to Lance. Cuddling the injured archer in his arms, Joey fell to sleep before the sun hit the horizon for the first time in months. 

In the morning, he found Brian, AJ and Kevin standing over them, Lance still sleeping in his arms. Raising up his head, Joey shook out his hair. “Morning!” 

“Good morning,” replied AJ. “I need to see if you can walk.”

“Of course I can walk!” 

“Brian said you’re lame.”

“Maybe Brian’s the lame one,” teased Joey as he gathered his legs beneath him and rose to his hooves. “I’m fine,” he declared, despite the aches and pains he felt.

“Then walk a bit. Show us,” insisted AJ.

After stretching his arms to the sky, Joey cleared his throat, then began strutting down the road.

“How about a little jog trot?” called AJ. 

Joey grimaced as he pushed himself into a faster gait. He could tell his was limping on his injured leg, but he didn’t want to admit it. He did his best to even out his gait.

“You _have_ gone lame.” AJ stomped his hoof and shook his head in disappointment.

“It’s early and I just got up. I’m a little stiff is all.”

AJ smiled and walked close to Joey, clasping his hand on Joey’s shoulder. “My friend, you are too injured to fight and will need time to heal. I fear if you stay here you will insist on sneaking off to the battlefield the moment Brian takes his eyes off you. I want you to go home and get well. Take two months. Take three. Come back to us fully healed.”

Joey sighed, his tail drooping as he realized AJ was correct. 

Kevin nodded toward Lance as he spoke. “Lance needs to recuperate as well. Please, take him with you. He is a fine human and will be good company for you.”

Joey cocked his head and looked at Lance’s face, soft and peaceful in sleep. “Where is his home?”

“He has no home. He lived with his parents outside of Fahrhaven. The area was attacked a few months ago. Every home was destroyed, every crop was burned. The town was looted and the people killed. He was one of the few to escape. He said both of his parents were killed. Of that he is sure. He barely escaped with his own life. He came to us hungry for food and revenge. I’ve never seen one so determined to master the art of archery and he did so quickly, working much longer hours than the others. He is a human of great character.”

“I will take him with me,” agreed Joey.


	3. Two paths converged…And that has made all the difference

Chris sat on a cloud pondering his life. He was bored and he hated the feeling of boredom. A couple of the younger nephele tried to get him to play amongst the clouds, but he wasn’t in the mood. He had barely moved, other than his restless fidgeting, when his friend Justin, a bright aureole, stopped by.

“Why so glum?” Justin asked.

Chris sat on the edge of the cloud kicking off a tiny bit, sending a sprinkle of rainfall below. “I want to do something, but I’m not sure what.”

Justin nodded and beamed golden light in all directions. 

Chris took a good look at his friend. Justin was tall and muscular, framed in golden light. His wings bore feathers colored in reds, oranges and yellows, all in bright, bold colors. Chris’ own wings were white. Plain white from top to tip, every feather identical. A spark of jealousy lit an ember in his soul. He wanted to be different than the others of his kind.

All of the wind beings were similar, although some had wings that varied into tints of grays or blues. Chris turned his head and ruffled his feathers, then asked Justin, “What would you think if I dyed my feathers?”

“What color would you dye them?”

“I don’t know. Maybe like a rainbow. Yeah, every feather would be different.”

Justin sparkled with laughter. “I don’t think the mighty Head Wind would approve.”

“I really need a vacation. I’m thinking of going down there and staying for a while. If I did, would you come with me?”

“Down there? To do what? Blow around for a while? Then what?”

“It’s just, things are so routine here, so predictable. Like you, I know exactly what time I will see you each day and what time you fade away to sleep.”

“It’s my job and I do it with great pride. Would you have me be late just to stave off your boredom?”

“You could come by early.”

“I value my sleep.”

“More than my friendship?”

Justin leaned in, hugging Chris tightly. “You know I adore you, but my mother wakes me at the same time each day so I can do my job properly.”

“Down there, things aren’t so regulated. I’ve watched the beings down there. Things happen to them. They live and breathe.”

“They fight and die.”

“They feel they have things worth fighting for. Has it never occurred to you that there are no battles here because we have nothing to battle for?”

“It is a peaceful way, a good way.”

“It is a boring way.”

Justin reached out his hand for Chris. “Come with me. Let us find a giant oak tree to play around. I will breathe life into its leaves while you rustle them about. Come on. It’ll be fun! Catch me if you can!”

For the first time of the day, Chris smiled, then spread his wings and followed the aureole down to the earth, watching as Justin picked out a tree that stood over a dirt road, shading it near a bubbling stream. It seemed a good choice to Chris. Roads led to places. Places where those on foot tended to travel to or from.

Chris fluttered through the tree’s leaves chasing down his giggling friend. The pair had been rustling around the tree and the nearby area for a couple of hours when they saw the pair of travelers approaching.

“A human and a centaur,” said Justin. “An interesting pair.”

Chris fluttered beside Justin and watched the pair. “I’ve always liked the centaurs. They’re so powerful and fleet of foot.”

“The human wears an archer’s quiver and bow. I would think you should like to play with his arrows if he takes a few practice shots. I remember that one human at that tournament a couple years ago,” Justin laughed at the memory. “He kept insisting to the judges that the wind was taking his arrows and the judge replied that the wind must be picking on him as it wasn’t interfering with any of the others.”

Mischief gleamed in Chris’ dark brown eyes. “That human was an arrogant fool and was unkind to others. He didn’t deserve to win.”

“And what of this archer? Perhaps he’s the one who will shoot an arrow into your heart of stone?”

“Ha! My heart is made up of no such thing. And even if it was, a human wouldn’t likely be the one to soften it.”

“The centaur, then? He appears strong and proud. He matches his pace to the archer as to not out distance him, which he surely could do without a thought.”

“Yes, I would say the centaur was the interesting one.” Without waiting for Justin’s reply, Chris flew over to Joey and began playing in his hair, causing Joey to toss his head back and snort.

“What?” asked Lance.

“That breeze felt good.”

“What breeze?”

“I felt a breeze blow through my hair.”

“You must have attracted a young zephyr that delights in playing with your hair.”

Joey shook out his hair again and swished his long, black tail. “The zephyr can play all it wants. It is a welcome refreshment to this heat. We have journeyed far this day. Let us stop here and make camp.”

“This early? Before the sun even sets?”

“Surely your wounds have left you tired?”

“Not so much, but I don’t have a wounded leg as you do. Does it give you pain still?”

“It has done enough for one day, I think. Besides, I doubt we shall find a more suitable place than this. See there is a brook that flows with fresh water? And this tree offers fine shade and protection from the wind.”

A smirk worked its way across Lance’s face. “I thought you said you enjoyed the wind?”

“During day’s heat, yes, but sometimes the nightfall brings a cooling wind. I know that the frail bodies of humans cannot handle great changes in temperatures and I therefore offer the protection for you.”

“You’re so full of centaur crap that it has turned your eyes brown.”

“And your eyes are green because why?”

“Because I am fresh and undamaged as an early springtime blade of grass reaching for the sky.” Lance dropped his pack and knelt beside the brook, using his cup to scoop up some water.

Joey pawed at the stream, then bent down to drink as well. When he had had his fill, he splashed some of the cold water onto his face, then splashed a bit toward Lance, until he raised a protective arm and scuttled away as he laughed. With his clothing now wet, Lance sat in the sunshine to dry, while Joey found a place in the shade beneath the giant oak tree as he rummaged through his sack looking for something to eat. There wasn’t much to choose from, so he settled on munching on some apples he and Lance had picked from trees along the road earlier in the day.

Justin danced his golden light around Lance, warming him and drying his clothing. “Chris, you know his clothing would dry faster if you came over here for a bit.”

Chris smiled, but shook his head. He was happy flittering through Joey’s hair and rustling his beard. On a whim, he fluttered near Joey’s face, planting a few scattered kisses against his cheek, bringing a contented smile to Joey’s face. An hour later, Justin managed to entice Chris into a game of tag through the leaves of the giant oak, leaving Joey sitting where he was occasionally dappled with sunlight and often stroked by a passing breeze. 

Justin lifted his head when the sun began to lower in the western sky. “I’m being called home. Let’s go.” 

“You go on,” urged Chris. “I think I’ll stay for a while.”

“Stay? Aren’t you worried about getting into trouble?”

“If the Head Wind wants me, he can send for me. Truly, there are so many air and wind nymphs, the borees, the eurous, the notyrs and other zephyrs, he surely doesn’t keep track of us all. I’ll be fine, Justin. You go on.”

“Well, goodnight then. I’ll look you up tomorrow.”

“Oh, if you see JC around, can you ask him to come down for a bit, please? I have something to ask of him.”

Justin nodded before he flew off toward the sun set, where he waited around as long as he could, until the selenans began showing up. They were the ones who carried the moonlight to earth, much as Justin bore the sun’s rays. The moonbeams were more random than the sunbeams. Some showed up each night, while others went off to play amongst the stars. Justin was about to leave when he saw Nick arrive with his smooth, silver wings.

“Nick!”

“Hey, Justin.”

“Chris has gone down below and refused to come back up. He wants JC to go and find him. He said he needed a favor from JC.”

“Really? Chris is the most mischievous of all the zephyrs. What on earth is he up to now?”

“Who knows? But I can tell you this. He’s hanging around with a centaur swordsman and a human archer.”

“Yes, I can see why he’d want to admire an archer’s straight arrow.”

“Get this, it’s the centaur he is intrigued with! He’s been playing through the centaur’s hair and beard all day.”

“Yeah, that’s our Chris. Must be intrigued by the centaurs long sword. I’ll tell JC, if I see him.”

“Thanks, Nick.”

Justin was aching to tell his mother the whole story, but was afraid she’d send word to the Head Wind that he needed to get Chris to come back. When he got home, he wasn’t able to hide anything from her, but she merely kissed him on the head and said that Chris had an independent streak and sometimes it was best to let him run his course. She was certain he’d be home in no time.

But he wasn’t. And he was only making things worse as time went by, at least in Justin’s mind.

“You’ve done what?” asked Justin once he’d pulled Chris away from Lance and Joey the next morning.

“My mother told me the secret of how to materialize. I wanted to hang out with them. And Joey was just getting a little too close to Lance in my opinion. You should have seen how he was clinging to Lance as they slept, his arms wrapped around him and his mouth against Lance’s neck. I never wished to be a human before that moment.”

“So you materialized?”

“Yeah. All you have to do is concentrate and move a lot slower. That’s all. I just flew a bit ahead of them on the road and then materialized and let them find me. They’re cool. They’re both soldiers that were injured in battle and are on leave, heading to Joey’s house for a couple of months of rest.”

“And how long are you planning to stick with them?”

“I don’t know. I find them fascinating. They tell such fascinating stories of their lives.”

“And what do they think you are?”

“A forest nymph.”

Justin chuckled, knowing very well that the forest nymphs were shaded in tints of greens and yellows. 

“Have you seen JC? I waited up all night, but he never showed.”

“I saw Nick and asked him to pass the word to JC that you wanted to see him. You know how JC is.”

“Yeah. Surely he’s been distracted somewhere or has found a nice quiet place to catch up on his sleep. But he always turns up eventually.”

It wasn’t the next night, but the night after that Nick and JC showed up, tapping on Chris’ shoulder. Chris had always been a light sleeper and quietly made his way out of sight from Joey and Lance, just in case either one woke up.

“JC! Nick! It’s good to see you both,” whispered Chris, even though they were a good distance away from the others. 

Chris took a moment to study his friends. Nick was silver in the same way that Justin was golden. He reflected sparkles of silver each time he moved, just as Justin reflected golden sparkles. Of all his friends, Chris thought JC was the most beautiful. He was an icroipheus, a dream nymph with the ability to move throughout day or night, although he was always more active at night. JC was tall and slender, with long, full wings in varying shades of purple and long hair garnished with lavender highlights and deep amethyst lowlights spiraling past his neck in bouncing curls. Even his skin had small patches of shining purple scales, small and iridescent, like those of a fish. Most noticeable were the ones covering his eyelids up to his eyebrows, as well as the patches on his neck, as those were the ones that were most visible. Another thing that Chris truly admired about JC was the fluidity with which he moved. He almost seemed to swim through the air, rather than fly like the other beings of the sky.

“Chris what are you up to?” asked Nick suspiciously.

“I had a favor to ask of JC.”

“Sure, Chris. I see you’ve changed since you’ve been down here.”

“Changed?” wondered Chris. “What ever do you mean?”

JC reached out to touch the apex of Chris’ right wing. “Your wings are changing color,” he said as his hand followed the curve at the top of Chris’ wing. “Your feathers are touched with crimson. If I didn’t know any better I should think you are in love. Again.”

“I don’t know if it’s love exactly. Did you see the centaur?”

“Yeah.”

“His name is Joey. I really like him. I’d like for him to like me.”

“How would he even know of your existence, other than the feel of wind on his face.”

Chris looked away from his friends as he confessed softly, “I’ve materialized. They can see me.”

“Chris!” yelled Nick. “You know you’re not supposed to be seen by earthbound beings.”

“Shhh!” snapped Chris.

“Nick hasn’t materialized,” JC reminded him. “They can’t hear a moonbeam. I’ll bet _you_ can bandy about a loud burst of conversation when you’ve set your mind on it though.”

“Probably whistles as he walks,” teased Nick.

“It’s just. I like him, JC. And I’m afraid his heart is set on the human who travels with us, but the human shows no interest back, other than friendship. I just was hoping you could set a dream into his head for me.”

JC smiled. “Ah, one of _those_ dreams.”

“I just want him to see the possibilities.”

Nick playfully punched Chris’ arm. “You want to ride him hard and put him up wet, then blow him until dawn.”

Chris crossed his arms and stared at Nick. “Don’t you have some bits of starlight you could be playing with?”

JC reached between the other two, placing his hand gently on Nick’s arm. “You go on back. I’ll stay and help Chris out.”

Nick looked at JC, then at Chris. “Just try to stay out of trouble, okay? I’d miss you both if you got yourselves banished or something.”

“We’ll be fine,” insisted JC.

After watching Nick fly back into the sky, JC followed Chris back to camp, where they found Joey and Lance sleeping soundly, with Lance once again cradled into Joey’s arms.

“Now do you see my problem?” whispered Chris.

“Yeah. Are you certain the human doesn’t share the same feelings for the centaur?”

“Yes! His name is Lance and he treats Joey as a brother, nothing more.”

“But he says nothing about the centaur nuzzling against his neck at night, or holding him as he sleeps?”

“I’m not sure he realizes. He often falls to sleep before Joey and Joey always rises first.”

“Ah, I do believe that humans require more sleep than centaurs.”

“So can you? Will you?”

JC smiled and walked over to Joey and Lance, then laid his hand upon Joey’s head. After a few minutes, he laid his hand on Lance’s head and Chris saw Lance began to squirm and untangle himself from Joey’s grasp.

“There,” whispered JC. “All you need do now is settle yourself into the centaur’s arms.”

“Can’t you call them by their names? Joey and Lance.”

JC giggled softly, his eyes crinkling into slits, showing more purple than blue. “Of course, I _could_ call them Joey and Lance, but at times it’s more fun to see you get all flustered.”

“What dreams have you given them?”

“I gave Lance a battle dream, where his enemy has grabbed him and are trying to capture him and take him back to their camp. For Joey, I gave him a gentle dream of a lovely zephyr playing with his schlong.”

Chris couldn’t help but laugh out loud, then quickly clamped his own hand over his mouth so as not to wake Joey and Lance from their slumber. “JC, I know I can always count on you for crazy sex dreams.”

“I will stay with you and give him another dream tomorrow night.”

“They are traveling to Joey’s home and expect to be there tomorrow, if traveling is good.”

“I suspect it will be a good traveling day as one of their travel mates has friends in high places.”

Chris couldn’t refrain from embracing JC in a tight hug. “You are a good friend, JC.”


	4. Home…Isn’t always where the heart is

Joey awoke with his head in Chris’ lap and Chris’ fingers threading through his hair. Joey found his arms wrapped around Chris’ legs and butt as he sat on the ground at the base of a tree. Lifting his head, Joey saw that Lance had rolled a few feet away and was snoring fitfully in his sleep.

“Lance looks restless,” said Joey as he looked up into Chris’ eyes.

“Perhaps he’s having a bad dream.”

“Perhaps.”

Chris nodded toward Joey’s own hindquarters. “Looks like you were having a pretty nice dream.”

Joey smiled broadly and stretched. “Yes, I in fact did,” he admitted as he rose to his feet and shook off the veil of sleep.

“I could help you with that,” Chris offered, nodding at Joey’s dick, which was hanging low and hard.

Joey tossed a glance at Lance as he thought about it.

Chris sprang to his feet and rested his hand on Joey’s waist. “I know a place,” he whispered. “There’s a clearing over there. Lance won’t see us. Or hear us.”

“I can be loud,” warned Joey.

“I’ll take that chance,” countered Chris.

As they walked, Chris laid his hand at Joey’s withers, where the humanlike spine met with the horselike spine. He admired the strength that was in Joey as the centaur walked, even with his limping hind leg. Turning his head, Chris watched the centaur’s haunches and imagined the muscles in action if Joey was about to push off at a full gallop. Moving his hand from Joey’s withers, Chris played through Joey’s brown locks and smiled knowing that the centaur delighted in the wind playing through his hair. 

Chris’ mind wandered off into thoughts of flying along beside the mighty centaur as he galloped over an open field at full speed. They would be a fine match, Chris knew in his heart, despite the small matter of him being a sky creature while Joey was an earthbound one. Details, he thought to himself as they entered the clearing.

Lance awoke to the sound of Joey’s bellowing. Instinctively, he grabbed his bow and quiver and ran toward the sound of Joey’s voice as swiftly as he could manage. At the edge of the clearing, he stopped, silencing his footsteps as he pushed back enough of the foliage to allow him to see. At first glance, Lance saw only Joey and wondered if the centaur had some odd sort of bellowing at the sky ritual, like the wolves. Then he blinked his eyes and realized he saw something beneath the centaur, something with white wings. Something like Chris.

As Lance focused on Chris, he saw that the nymph had his hands wrapped around Joey’s cock and had his lips firmly attached to the tip as if he were blowing a horn. Lance giggled deeply as he wondered if it was Chris’ blowing that caused Joey’s bellowing, and just in time, another bellow from Joey drowned out the sound of Lance’s laughter.

Joey had never looked so handsome, thought Lance. The centaur stood tall, his muscles rippling as he swayed slightly with his head tipped up toward the sky. Even in the barest of morning light, Lance could see random droplets of sweat form and trickle down Joey’s face and torso, leaving shiny trails in their wake. The smile of satisfaction on Joey’s face said it all. 

Lance couldn’t pull his eyes away from the scene before him and eventually slipped his hands down to unfasten his pants and drop them to the ground. Stroking his own cock, he began panting while watching Joey thrust and bellow with pleasure, occasionally pawing at the ground with a forehoof. He couldn’t hear the sound of Chris sucking the centaur’s cock, but he could close his eyes and imagine the sound dancing on the wind. 

With a final gust of pleasure racing through him, Joey inhaled deeply and released his breath into the morning air, then shook his head and torso. “That was most pleasurable. I thank you. I hope I did not kick you, my friend.”

Chris wiped his mouth and crawled out from beneath the centaur’s belly. “Nothing major, perhaps a small bruise here and there on my legs.”

Joey took Chris into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I hope you can forgive me. When I get excited, I tend to stamp and kick.”

“I suppose that is a hazard of loving a centaur.”

“And this is the reward of loving a centaur,” said Joey as he kissed Chris fully on the mouth.

Lance watched from his hiding spot as Chris and Joey’s hands explored each other’s bodies. Joey held Chris in his strong arms, sometimes releasing his kiss to lick at Chris’ neck or below his ear. Lance closed his eyes and moaned, imagining the feel of Joey’s warm, wet tongue against his own skin.

After reaching orgasm himself, Lance pulled his pants up and fastened them once more, then looked back over to Joey and Chris. The pair had settled to the ground, with Joey’s arms still holding tightly to Chris as the pair continued to kiss and fondle each other. As he watched, it occurred to him that something was very wrong with this scene. There was something not quite right about Chris. Lance considered whether he should mention something to Joey first, or confront Chris directly. The thought was on his mind as he headed back to camp to prepare breakfast.

Justin and JC sat high in a tree mocking Chris and Joey and chortling at Lance’s secretive watching of the pair and pleasuring himself as he watched.

“If he’s a pervert for watching them having sex, then what does that make us?” wondered Justin. “I mean, we’re watching him pleasuring himself while he’s watching them having sex.”

“I guess we’re doubly perverted,” chuckled JC.

Justin shoved JC hard, knocking him from his seat on the branch. JC only fell a short way before his fluttering wings lifted him, holding him airborne.

“Fine, then. I’m a pervert and you are a pervert in denial,” said JC just before flying off to the travelers’ camp.  
Lance was uncharacteristically quiet during their morning journey. He was thinking and waiting for an opportunity. Chris ambled along on foot, although he was well aware of Justin and JC flying overhead. The pair occasionally made their presence known by their hoots over the early morning’s events. Chris only smiled more broadly, feeling light on his feet and love in his heart.

Joey began walking faster as they neared the land near his farm, his limp growing more noticeable with the faster pace. Grasping Chris’ arm, Lance held him back when Joey turned a bend in the road and was soon out of their sight.

“I have something to ask you.”

“What ever can that be?”

Justin fluttered near Chris, whispering, “He was watching the two of you this morning.”

Chris arched his eyebrows. “You were watching us this morning, weren’t you?”

Lance sputtered and choked on the words he was set to let loose. “What?”

“Joey and me. We went to the clearing for some privacy and you followed us. And watched. Didn’t you?”

“Well, not so much on purpose. I heard Joey bellowing and became concerned.”

“Oh? You thought I was hurting him or something?”

“Chris, I didn’t even notice you were gone. All I heard was Joey and I wanted to protect him. I didn’t know you were with him.”

“Jealous?”

“Jealous of what?” asked Joey, retracing his steps. “I was wondering what happened to you two.”

“I had something I wanted to speak to Chris about in private. That’s all,” disclosed Lance.

Chris walked over to Joey and stood beside him as he turned back to face Lance. “He was watching us this morning. I think he’s jealous. I thought he only cared for you as a brother, but now, I’m not so sure. Did you want to know how it was?”

“No. It’s not that,” insisted Lance.

“Then what? We’re all friends here. I’ve nothing to hide,” said Chris as he opened his arms wide.

Both Justin and JC cringed a little, because they knew Chris _did_ have something to hide from the others.

“I know you are not a forest nymph.”

“You _know_? How’s that?”

“My father was a human, that is true. My mother, however, she was of the forest folk. She was a dryad and knew many of the forest nymphs and sprites. I’ve been to her family home and have met many of the forest folk. And I know you are not one of them. Your stature, your coloring, it’s all wrong.”

Joey cocked his head, looking down on Chris. “If you are not a forest nymph, then what are you? And why lie about it?”

“Perhaps he is a spy,” said Lance, his hand firm on his bow.

“I am no spy,” sighed Chris. 

“Don’t tell them. Don’t tell them. Don’t tell them,” Justin warned frantically, waving his arms to get Chris’ attention.

“I am a nymph, that much is true. Just not a forest nymph. Lance is right there,” Chris confessed. Turning to Joey, he took Joey’s hand into his own. “I saw you and thought you were magnificent. I wanted to do more than watch.” Reaching up, Chris touched Joey’s face with his free hand, then let it glide down his chest. “I wanted to experience you, to hold you, to touch you, to be with you. That is all.”

“He is a devilish imp!” said Lance.

“No,” said Chris, “I am not.”

Pulling his hand away, Joey crossed his arm and stomped his forehoof forcefully. “Then tell us what you are.”

“Don’t!” screamed Justin.

“I am an air nymph. A zephyr to be exact.”

Justin slammed his hand against his forehead so hard he unbalanced himself and toppled onto the road. JC fluttered calmly and rubbed the back of his head, waiting to see what would transpire next.

“A zephyr? One of the sky creatures? You cannot be seen by earthbound beings,” said Lance in disbelief.

“My mother was wise. She told me how to materialize. Watch,” offered Chris as he faded away, then flew, rustling through Joey’s hair, under his belly, and through Lance’s hair before landing and materializing again. “See? I mean no harm. I was just interested in Joey.”

“I can’t believe you told them!” said Justin as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

Chris’ mischievous smile graced his face. “ Not only that, but two of my friends are traveling with us. Justin and JC. Justin’s an aureole, so you may thank him for the sunshine surrounding us and JC, he’s an icroipheus. He’s, well, he’s here, too.”

In an attempt to end the discussion, Chris turned and began walking down the road. “Come on you two. Let’s get to Joey’s place. I can’t wait to see it.”

Joey turned to Lance and asked softly. “Just what is an icroipheus?”

“A dream nymph.”

“Ah. Sounds like a dangerous sort.”

“Very. As he can sway your mind and you won’t even know it,” said Lance as he took a step toward following Chris.

Joey glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of Justin and JC, but he saw nothing. Moving into a trot, he quickly passed up Lance and caught up to Chris. “So how long have you admired me from afar?”

“A couple of days.”

“Do sky beings often come down to stalk the earthbound folk?”

“Not often. We usually come down to play, then go home to the sky again.”

“How long are you planning to stay?”

Chris stopped in the middle of the road and touched Joey’s chest just over his heart. “As long as you wish me to stay.”

Lance saw the encounter and pushed passed the pair. “Let’s try to get there early. Can’t have Chris’ little aureole pal working overtime.”

Most of the remainder of the journey was spent with Lance ahead of the other two, while Joey and Chris walked and chatted together. Chris found that Joey was just as interested in learning about him as he was in learning about Joey.

Around midday, Joey raised his head high and sniffed the wind. “We are close now,” he said, as he lengthened his stride. Shortly after passing Lance, Joey broke into a trot, then a gallop, leaving Chris and Lance behind to watch the dust clouds he kicked up.

“He is excited to be home, I think,” said Chris as he caught up to Lance.

“I can imagine.”

“Honestly Lance, I mean no harm. I wish to be your friend as well.”

Before Lance could answer, the pair heard a painful wailing that could only be coming from Joey. At first they started running, then Chris flapped his wings and began to fly above the trees, so he could get to Joey as quickly as possible.

Before he landed, he could see the devastation that had once been Joey’s home. Fences had been torn down and the buildings and crops burned. Joey stood near the front entrance, his hands balled into fists of rage as he wailed loudly once more and began stomping and loping around the destruction.

“My home, my farm. What has happened here? Why? Why?”

Chris flew down to Joey’s side, attempting to comfort him as Lance ran up the road, panting heavily as he stopped short, his hand secure on his bow. His turned his head, taking in the horrendous sight. 

Lance shook his head as his anger began to bubble up from within. “This is what they did to my land. My family was inside, murdered. Who does such vile things to the innocent? This is what soldiers are paid to do on the battlefield, to fight each other, but this, this devastation of innocent lives of everything a family owns, this is inexcusable.” Kneeling down, Lance used his bow to balance himself as he said a prayer.

Joey made his way to what was left of the house and began searching through the splintered, burned remains and the rubble.

“Joey, who watched your farm? How many beings were here?” asked Chris.

“Two, Kelly and Howie, plus the animals. We had sheep and oxen by the score.”

“There is a difference between this and what I saw of my home,” added Lance. “There is no smell of death here. What ever living things were here, they either escaped or were captured.”

“How can you know that?” asked Joey.

“Surely you have smelled death on the battlefield or even the death of dead or butchered animals? The odor is strong and distinct, there is no mistaking it. I smell no death here.”

“Where can they be?” asked Joey. “Kelly? Howie? Are you here?”

Chris took note of JC fluttering near his head.

“There is a creature over that hill,” said JC, pointing that way. “Two creatures, in fact. They are in hiding.”

“Joey! JC says there are two creatures in hiding over that hill,” said Chris, excitedly beating his wings as he flew to JC’s side. “Come on!”

Joey knew the paths of his farm well and the way they were headed was to one of his planting fields, mostly used for wheat. Wasting no time, he gathered he powerful haunches and launched himself as fast as a gallop as he could manage, leaving Lance alone in the dust.

After allowing the dust to clear, Lance began following the trail. As swiftly as the others were moving, they would probably find those in hiding and be on their way back before Lance was halfway there.

JC flew ahead and hovered well above the spot, pointing downward to indicate where Chris should go.

“He’s leading us this way,” Chris said, slowing down to take Joey’s hand and flying at his side. “This way.”

When they slowed at the edge of a field, Joey stopped and asked, “Why can only you see JC?”

“He has not materialized. He probably doesn’t know how. We’re not supposed to know. The practice has been forbidden for many, many years. My mother knew and told me. The secret has been passed down in our family for many generations.”

“Why is it forbidden?”

“Many of the creatures down here are the result of sky beings materializing and mating with earthbound ones. It was not meant to be, apparently. JC says they are there, in the thicket.”

“Kelly? Howie? Are you there?”

Chris and Joey watched as there was a rustling amongst the thickets. Then a timid voice calling, “Master Joey, is that you?”

“Yes, Howie! Are you all right?”

“Yes, just frightened is all.”

“Come on out. Is Kelly hiding with you?”

“No, Master Joey. They’ve taken her. Whomever has done this terrible thing has taken her away.”

“Then who is with you? JC said there were two beings in hiding.”

The pair watched as a frightened faun came from the thicket, his eyes looking around wildly as if he didn’t trust that the attackers had moved on. In his arms was a silver tabby. “Tumpuss is with me.”

Joey sighed with disappointment. “I was hoping Kelly was there, too. What has happened here, Howie?”

“I was working the field when I heard a commotion, so I left the oxen and went to investigate. Oh, Master Joey, it was horrifying! There were at least a hundredfold and they were taking the animals. Miss Kelly was arguing with them and they took her and began burning the buildings. I knew there was nothing I, a lone faun, could do to save her, so I ran back here to the field. I let the oxen loose from their harness and laid it across the rail as if this field had not been worked today. Then I hid in the thicket. Tumpuss was scouting after field mice and came to hide with me. We’ve been hiding since they were here, afraid they would return. It is so good to see you home, Master Joey.”

“Which why did they come from?”

“They wore the markings of King Loup Earlman’s domain.”

“That figures. He’s been a royal pain in my ass for years. I heard their crops were poor this year. They must have waited until the soldiers were off at war, then they swooped in to take anything worth stealing,” Joey said as he turned back toward the main house. “I must go and rescue Kelly.”

“But Master Joey, you cannot. Not without an army. They are hundreds, nay thousands,” cried Howie, still clutching Tumpuss in his arms as he trotted after Joey.

Chris took a step to push off, then fluttered up to where JC was sitting high up in a tree. 

JC yawned and stretched. “You and your new companions are very exhausting.”

“Now is not the time for napping, JC. We must go rescue this Kelly.”

“Us?”

“Yes, us. We can’t send Joey and Lance in alone against a an entire kingdom.”

“Yeah, but us? Why us?”

“We can get in unseen.”

“Yeah, but how do we get Kelly back out? You can’t do that unseen.”

“I haven’t figured that part out quite yet,” said Chris as he took JC’s hand and dragged him off the branch, heading back to where Joey’s home once stood.

As they returned they found Lance and Joey discussing tactics. Howie stood silently, petting Tumpuss.

“Howie, I’m going to give you some money. I want you to go to the Dell’s Inn and rent two rooms,” ordered Joey. “If there aren’t any rooms at the Inn, leave a message with the barkeep at the Bungington Tavern. Find a safe place and let us know where to find you.” The others watched as Joey pulled out pieces of gold from the satchel he carried around his waist and handed them to Howie. “Wait for us,” he reiterated.

“Should I go now?” asked Howie.

“Yes, of course.”

“And Tumpuss?”

“Tumpuss can stay here and chase after the rats and mice.”

The faun, bent at the waist and released the cat. When he straightened up he smiled and waved as he nervously headed on his way at a trot.

Chris was still holding JC’s hand when they landed. “We will help you,” promised Chris.

“We?” asked Joey.

“JC and I. We can go in unseen and find where Kelly is. We can scout things out for you and report back. We can even go in and get her for you. Like Howie said, even with four of us, we can’t take on a King’s army. This has to be more covert operation and less of a hand to hand combat.”

Joey stroked his beard as he thought over Chris’ words.

Lance cleared his throat and spoke thoughtfully. “We must go at night, when the most of them will be sleeping and we can hope none awaken.”

“That’s perfect!” Chris exclaimed. “JC can give them all dreams, so they sleep soundly through the night.”

JC fell asleep with his head in Chris’ lap as the other three discussed their plans. For this night, they would stay at the farm, leaving the rescue effort until the next time darkness fell.


	5. Into each life…A little rain must fall

Undaunted by the task at hand the small troop headed off on their journey the following morning. Chris had learned to match Joey’s gait while Lance did his best to keep up. JC flew above the others, still visible only to Chris.

As they trod down the road, they saw other signs of demolished farms, then listened to Joey as he spoke of the owners. Few of his neighbors had escaped the wrath of those who had destroyed Joey’s own home. With every damaged property they passed, Joey’s anger grew as he was determined to avenge those whose lives had been ruined.

Late in the afternoon, they left the road and followed Joey as he navigated across field and forest until he found a place to camp. There they dined on a meal of field rabbit that Lance had managed to kill, while they discussed their plans.

“It only makes sense for JC and me to fly ahead to check things out,” offered Chris.

Joey was impatient, but saw the truth in Chris’ words. “I wish to act fast, I need to bring Kelly home as quickly as possible.”

“It is a dangerous gambit to go into their hold with so few and expect to come out victorious,” said Chris, his hand stroking Joey’s back as he spoke. 

Lance chewed a chunk of meat, then swallowed and wiped his mouth. “The faun may not have been much help, but I fear we could have used another, any other we could have found. Your neighbors even.”

“My neighbors have been through enough. They are farmers, not soldiers. It is best to let them get back to putting their lives straight. And as for Howie, he would have come had I ordered him to, but he is no soldier either. If he harmed another, I fear he would lay down his sword and apologize profusely before rendering them aid. And that only if he managed to not get struck down in the meantime.”

“How is it that he came to work for you?”

“I won him in a poker game. From AJ. I swear AJ lost the hand on purpose and had a good laugh in doing so. AJ won him from another in our regiment. For a short time Howie was in the field with us acting as a page for AJ, but he never quite got used to being so near the fighting. So AJ lost him to me and I took him home to help Kelly with the farm. He does a fine job and works hard.”

Chris paused his petting and sat up straight. “Kelly is not Howie’s wife?”

Joey sputtered and spewed out his ale. “No, not at all.”

“She’s a centaur?”

“No. She is a human. Centaur women are not much different from the males except they have no beards. I find human women to be attractive with their large, ample breasts,” Joey explained, gesturing by cupping his hands before his chest. “Female centaurs tend to be as flat in the chest as a male centaur.”

“She is your wife?” asked Chris softly.

“No, we are not married, however, she does carry my child. That is why I wish to bring her home as quickly as possible. I wish no harm to come to her or my child.”

“Oh. Well, describe her to us and JC and I will go into their town first and see if we can spot her.”

“She’s, I don’t know. She’s human. Brown hair, fair of face and large of breast.”

JC shook his head. “He has described at least half of the human females I have ever seen. Finding this woman shall be like finding a single four leaf clover in Joey’s entire farm. Perhaps in all the farms in the vicinity.”

“Not helping, JC,” hissed Chris. Turning to Joey, he added, “Let us go in first. We need to have some reconnaissance before making a plan to rescue her. There is no sense in the four of us rooting around the city amongst hundreds of people while searching for one, known to be captured. We would only be captured or killed ourselves.”

“Can you be killed?” asked Lance. “I thought you were the wind? How can the wind be killed?”

“I am but a wayward breeze and yes, when materialized, I am as mortal as you.”

“Ah, good to know.”

Chris felt the hair on his neck prickle and stand tall. “Do you threaten me, Archer?”

“No, not at all. Merely good to know that I must watch your ass as well as Joey’s.”

JC smiled and tapped Chris’ shoulder. “Oh, I think I may have you teach me the secret of materializing now,” he teased. “If it means that Lance will do me the honor of watching my ass.”

Chris batted JC’s playfulness away. “This is serious, JC.”

“Ah, then I have a better plan. Tell them we shall scout out the city now.”

Chris rose to his feet, then announced, “We’re going now and shall return before morning.” He walked out of view before dematerializing and flying up to JC’s side. “What is your great plan?”

“They will never survive this attempt to rescue this human. They are too few against too many.”

“I fear that is true.” Chris watched the gleam sparkling in JC’s eyes. “Tell me of your plan.”

“Fly with me and we will find their army. I will place dreams in their minds. They will come.”

“I don’t know how you’re going to make this work, but you are brilliant at times.”

“It’s the only way they can rescue the fair damsel in distress. Or, do you not want her to be rescued?”

“I did not realize Joey had a love. Of course I will not stand in their way. He should have his love back in his life and of course I will do all that I can to make it happen.”

JC hovered close to Chris and kissed his cheek. “You are a fine little zephyr, despite the nuisances you sometimes cause. I know your heart is in the right place. At least most of the time.”

“Thanks, I think.”

Being back in his original form gave Chris a swiftness he lacked when materialized. He flew along with JC into the night and searched out the army that Joey fought with as well as the enemy forces. He watched as JC set his plan in motion, giving various soldier on each side dreams he had created. He hoped it was enough to turn things in their favor.

“You should go back to the others,” JC urged Chris. “I shall stay here and ensure they march on to battle King Earlman. I have more dreams to put in play if needed. You should tell them they cannot go in alone. They must wait a few days. I will let you know.”

“Make it happen swiftly, my friend. Joey is determined and I don’t know if I can dissuade him.”

“I have faith in you, my forceful little wind.”

Chris left JC alone with his plan and the armies and flew back to a field near Joey and Lance, materializing once more before joining them at their camp.

Joey was awake and alert, swiftly rising onto his feet when he saw Chris approach. “Where have you two been all night?” he asked, his hands at his hips.

“Scouting.”

“Have you found Kelly?”

“No. There are many there. We cannot go in with so few.”

“I must go. With or without you, I must go.”

Chris placed his hand on Joey’s arm. “And what good would your death do for Kelly or your unborn babe? They are too many. We cannot fight them alone.”

“I cannot stand here and do nothing.”

“JC is working on a plan.”

“What plan?”

“It’s a very good plan, but it will take a few days.”

“Tell me. What is this plan?”

“I’m sure it will work. He rather I not say anything until he has set it in motion.”

“Chris, if you tell me and I agree the plan is good, I will wait. If not, I must do what I can. Now. Time is of the essence. I cannot stand idly by while Kelly is in danger.”

“Okay, I shall tell you, but let me wake Lance first, so I do not have to repeat it again.” Chris knelt beside Lance and woke him gently.

The trio sat around their campfire eating roasted pears as Chris laid out JC’s plan. “He’s off with the army you fight with. He is going to bring them here to help us.”

“The entire army? How? Why?” asked Joey.

“Remember, he is a icroipheus, he can give dreams to men. He has given your foe dreams of their doom at the hands of your army. It is meant to scare them off, so they return home rather than engaging your army on the battlefield. He has also given dreams to your army. To some he has given dreams that are of glorious victories on the battlefield and to others, he has given dreams of the devastation of your lands, and of your neighbors’ lands. He has stayed behind with them and will keep giving them dreams to encourage them to return and help.”

“What if they don’t?”

“They will. JC can give the most compelling and persuasive dreams. Like the one he gave to you the first morning we were together. Remember?”

Joey nodded his head. “It is a good plan. We will go to the Dell’s Inn and wait with Howie for a few days. But I warn you, my zephyr friend, I will not wait for long.”

Joey led the trio back to the Inn, where they found Howie had done as requested by renting out two rooms. He was excited to see Joey. “Master Joey, how did the rescue go? Where is Miss Kelly?”

“We have set the beginnings of a plan in motion,” promised Joey. “We shall rest up for now, then will set out to bring Kelly home when the time is right.”

“Ah, yes, very good then.”

Chris made a point of joining Joey in his room, while Howie led Lance off to another room, one with two beds. Lance didn’t mind as he was sore and tired and only wished for a soft place to lay his head.

Chris was pleased to see there was only one area of bedding, many soft pillows and blankets over layer of straw. Joey climbed into the bedding and settled onto one side, leaving plenty of room for Chris. 

“Come lay with me,” enticed Joey as he patted a spot beside him near a large pillow.

Chris slowly made his way across the bedding until his lips were only a breath away from Joey’s. “I did not know you were taken when I saw you for the first time.”

“Kelly is a remarkable human and we have an amazing relationship.”

Chris began to relax, rubbing his hand against Joey’s chest. “She would not mind knowing I was here in bed with you?”

“Of course not. She understands that I am not a thing to be possessed. We have known each other for many years. I have always cherished her warm heart, sound mind and beauty.”

“Not to mention her ample breasts.”

“Yes,” agreed Joey. “Those are a pair to behold and cherish as often as possible. Anyway, I never made any promises to her and she knows I am a soldier traveling with the army and am never knowing which day may be my last. She does not deny me my pleasure with another. Were she here, she would likely join with us. I think she may be intrigued by your wings.”

“I am intrigued by other things,” said Chris as he moved close enough to join their lips together.

“Chris, it is time for rest. There will be time for other things later. And yes, I do remember the dream I had that day. I remember it fondly, as I remember our encounter. Sleep now and we will have time to enjoy each other later.”

Chris reluctantly watched as Joey settled into a deep slumber and wished that he had the power to give dreams like JC. Much of his time was spent watching Joey’s chest rise and fall and fantasizing about what dreams he would give Joey, had he the power to give dreams.

Out on the battlefield, AJ felt uneasy and spent much of the morning pacing about on a rocky perch, which allowed him a long view. A strangeness had washed over the battlefield below and he couldn’t quite identify what had caused it. The enemy had only shown up in small numbers and they were quickly defeated or beaten back. Within his own troops, he felt a rumbling from the men, how they had a fine victory here and wished to either go home to celebrate, or move on to fight the next kingdom. A few spoke of strange dreams of burning farmlands and raided homes.

After meeting with Kevin and the other officers, it was announced that only a handful of soldiers would be left behind to guard the pass, along with two dozen of the swiftest messengers. Despite the assurance from the great eagles and griffons that the opposing army had definitely vacated the area, AJ felt uneasy, as if it were a trick.

Justin flew over the field to watch the activity and landed close to JC, who had picked out a seat on strong branch in an old sycamore tree. “What have you done now?” asked Justin as he watched the army packing gear onto horses and into oxen drawn wagons.

“It is my job to harvest dreams and distribute them.”

“Chris has put you up to something, hasn’t he?”

JC smiled slyly. “Actually, the plan was my own. I’ve found that I enjoy having the power to sway whole armies with a touch of my hand.”

“You are as bad as Chris. Where is he anyway?”

“He is waiting with the others, with Joey and Lance. I shall bring the army to where they need to be.”

“You shouldn’t be messing around in the affairs of the earthbound beings.”

“I think I like it down here.”

“JC! What are you saying?”

“I’m saying what I’m saying. Which is, that I like it down here. I see why Chris delights in spending his time on the earth. It is so very different than above.”

“Not another one,” declared Justin, covering his eyes with his hand as he shook his head.

In their room at the Inn, Chris stroked Joey’s beard and sucked at his neck. When he grew weary of Joey’s slumber he began plucking out the centaur’s thick chest hairs one by one, until Joey’s eyelids began to flutter as he once again joined the realm of consciousness.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Chris noted nonchalantly.

Joey lifted himself from his waist up and rubbed his hands over his face. “It has been long since I have slept in an actual bed like this. That was quite refreshing.” As he yawned, he stretched his arms out, then embraced Chris, kissing his cheek.

“Tell me how you met Kelly,” begged Chris.

Joey smiled at the memory of the woman he loved. “She was in town one day as I was passing through. She had a cart and was selling fruit from her parents’ farm. It was her laughter that I noticed first, even before I saw her. Her laughter would rival the melody of church bells or forest birds. There is a fullness and beauty to her laughter.”

“And her breast,” added Chris.

“Yes, that as well. I stopped to speak to her and her smile lit up her face. I entertained her by juggling apples from her cart. When I took a bite of one of the apples, she smiled and gave me the price she would charge.”

“Did you pay it?”

“That and then some. I purchased her entire cartload.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

“Why?”

“It was midday and I had asked her if I could take her out for a picnic and she said she couldn’t leave until either sundown or until everything in her cart was sold.”

“Did she agree to a midday meal with you then?”

“Yes. I was charming and she was witty and bright. We spent much time together and I bought a small place near her parents’ farm. Then I asked if she would watch over it while I was away fighting to protect her and the others who lived in this kingdom.”

“And she fell for it?”

“She did. And we have been together ever since.”

“And why have you never asked for her hand?”

“I have told you. I am not a thing to be possessed. And neither is Kelly. We are together because we choose to be, not because some binding words or band of gold keep us tethered to each other. Love is more precious when it is given freely than when it is given as an obligation.”

“But you do love her?”

“Incessantly. With every breath I take.”

“Then it is imperative that we rescue her.”

“Well, that I could have told you yesterday. In fact, I believe I did.”

Chris wrapped his arms around Joey’s waist and nuzzled at his neck. “I can certainly see why you have won her heart.”

“When you meet her, she will win yours as well,” Joey said as he threaded his fingers through Chris’ hair, then drew him near, kissing him long and deeply.

Chris panted as he leaned in close, kissing Joey’s muscled shoulder, while Joey’s hands fondled the plump roundness of Chris’ buttocks, spreading them apart as he playfully fingered Chris’ hole. Chris lay back, his legs opened wide, enticing Joey to come to him. Joey’s hands held Chris’ hips squarely as Joey settled himself before Chris’ cock.

“I know it is not as big as yours,” said Chris.

“It is a fine cock, nonetheless. After all, we can’t all be centaurs.”

“That is quite true,” Chris agreed.

As Joey leaned forward to take Chris’ cock in his mouth, Chris closed his eyes and licked his lips, moaning when he felt the warm wetness of Joey’s mouth slide over his cock and begin to suck.

On the third day, JC tapped at the door as Chris and Joey slept. Chris was the first to awaken and open the door to him. “It is time. The soldiers are nearing King Earlman’s lands. Now is the time to strike.”

Chris shook Joey’s shoulder. “They are ready. It is time to go. You take Lance and join your troops. I will go ahead with JC.”

Once awakened, Joey rose quickly to his feet, ready for the job at hand. Grasping at Chris’ elbow, Joey stopped him before he left. “Bring her home to me safely. I am counting on you.”

“I am honored by your trust. We will not let you down,” Chris promised.

They found Justin outside a short distance away, where Chris glanced around briefly before dematerializing and taking flight. “Our job is to find Kelly and bring her to safety. The warriors are prepared to battle. That will give us the opportunity to set her free, while they have the King’s men distracted.”

“I can imagine a heavy sword and a swift arrow would be a great distraction,” said Justin.

JC flew gracefully with his long, purple wings. “I have come up with a plan.”

“I was counting on you,” offered Chris. 

“I have found your maiden.”

The revelation startled Chris to the point that he stopped moving his wings and nearly fell from the sky. Spreading his wings fully, he slowed his fall and regained his composure before rejoining the others. “You know where Kelly is?”

JC smiled broadly. “Nick and I have been searching through the starlit nights. We narrowed down the options until I found her. I materialized before her. I did it just like you said and it worked. I have shared words with her and she is well.”

“Joey’s Kelly?”

“Yes! I have told her I would return with others and we would rescue her. She is waiting for us.”

“And what’s your plan? JC? Really, what is this plan of yours?” Chris asked, suddenly unsure of JC’s thoroughness of thinking things completely through before acting.

“I will tell you when we get there.”

“Why not on the way?”

“I need to show you,” JC said, as if it were an obvious conclusion.

Chris and Justin followed JC as he calmly swooped and spiraled in flight. Chris rolled his eyes. JC’s always had a tendency to be a bit flamboyant when he was happy and knew others were watching his every move. Chris was simply anxious to find Kelly and bring her back to Joey.

JC soon led the way into a castle tower, flying through a narrow window and landing gracefully in an empty room. Chris and Justin flew in behind him, settling on their feet nearby.

The three stood silent for a few minutes until Justin spoke up. “Now what?”

“We rescue the maiden,” said JC matter-of-factly.

Chris paced around the empty room waving his hands. “Except that there is no one here to rescue. The room is empty.”

“So much for JC being a genius,” Justin teased.

JC scratched his head and insisted, “Well, she was here and I have spoken to her. She is not well guarded here.”

“It doesn’t look like she has many options of escaping unless she leaps straight down or grows wings,” said Chris, still waving his arms about.

“Or unless she’s rescued by us,” Justin reminded him.

“Except once again, she isn’t here to be rescued. Major problem with this scenario. Now what are we going to do, JC?”

“You two stay here, while I go find her.”

“We could all look for her,” suggested Justin

“I’m the only one who knows what she looks like. She knows who I am and I think she would trust me if I found her. If we all go searching, you two won’t even know if you see her and how would we find each other again of one of us did find her anyway? She told me they make her work in the kitchen. I will go find her and bring her back.”

Chris flopped onto the bed, lacing his fingers together behind his head. “Fine, JC. You go. We will wait here. Just hurry. Hurry back.”

After JC left, Justin sat on the bed beside Chris and asked, “Do you really think he has a plan?”

Chris only glared at him, remaining silent until JC returned.

“Where’s the girl?” asked Chris when JC came back alone.

“They have her busy in the kitchen. She will be here at the first chance she has to get away.”

They didn’t have long to wait before Kelly came bustling in through the door carrying a large cloth. “Will this do?” She asked JC, holding the cloth out for his inspection.

Focusing only on the cloth, JC studied it, even taking a section into his hands and testing the strength before noting, “It is suitable. I think.”

“So you really do have a plan?” questioned Chris, his arms folded, his countenance doubtful.

“Of course I have a plan,” insisted JC, taking the cloth from Kelly. “We’ll fold the cloth into a triangle like this, then Kelly gets into the middle and each of us take a corner piece and we fly her out of here.”

“That’s your plan?”

“That’s my plan,” confirmed JC.

Chris walked over to the window and inspected it. “Okay, first problem. Narrow window. Kelly, not so narrow. No offense, my lady.”

Kelly nodded as she saw the problem: She would barely squeeze through the window if she were standing, but would never fit if sitting and surrounded by cloth.

“Second problem,” continued Chris. “We need to push off to fly. With three of us each holding a corner of this cloth, we need to do that in unison and smoothly. And with Kelly aboard.”

JC paced about the room staring at the window from every angle and occasionally placing his hands on the sill and staring at the ground below.

“We can start with the cloth outside of the window,” suggested Justin. “We can hold it while she climbs on.”

“It’s not like we can hover perfectly still. It requires great strength to even hover in the same general area for any time at all,“ Chris pointed out. “Our wings are made to move us about, not to keep us still.”

Snapping his fingers, JC walked hurriedly to the window, speaking excitedly. “We go out the window with the cloth. We start below, then fly past the window and Kelly jumps into the cloth and we catch her.”

Chris joined JC at the window and inspected the drop. “And if we miss or she misses, she falls to her death. And who’s going to tell Joey?” 

Justin soon joined them at the window. “It’s really not too terribly far. How about this? We hold the cloth really tightly between us and Kelly jumps and we catch her? The cloth is strong enough to hold her without breaking, but gentle enough not to harm her. Once we catch her, then we take off and fly her to safety.”

JC smiled widely, patting Justin’s shoulder. “But we must do it quickly, before anyone from the castle comes after us. Once we’re out in the open courtyard, we are sure to be seen. Kelly, can you do this?”

She nodded. “I can. I know I can. It is a good plan, JC.”

Chris still looked doubtful as JC gathered the cloth and stood on the window’s sill for a moment before pushing off and fluttering to the ground. The moment he landed, he was waving for Justin and Chris to join him.

Once they were all below, they watched as JC carefully folded the cloth, then each took up a corner, pulling it taut.

“Maybe we should fly up toward her as she jumps?” suggested Justin.

Chris stared up at the window, where Kelly was looking down at them, waiting for a signal to leap. “Too risky,” said Chris. “We only have one shot and we’ve got to make it work the first time. As soon as we catch her, we must take off immediately.”

“On the count of three?” asked JC.

“Fine,” Chris conceded. “We catch her, then one, two, three running steps and lift off.”

“Okay, is it one, two, three, _then_ lift off or do we actually lift off on three? Like one, two, _go_ or one, two, three, _go_?” wondered Justin.

“One, two, three, _go_. I think we need to move,” warned Chris. “We’re started to attract some attention.”

They all saw the guards on the outer walls beginning to take notice of Kelly at the window and the floating cloth, looking and pointing in their direction. The trio nodded to each other and pulled the cloth tight, holding it beneath the window. Kelly took a deep breath and stepped through the window, and beyond. After a couple moments of freefalling, she landed in the depth of the cloth. Although their takeoff was a little rough and uncoordinated, Kelly managed to hold on through the ordeal and was soon treated to a smoother ride as the three began flying in sync, with each wing beating together, each bearing equal weight as they flew to safety.

They were well on their way to the Dell’s Inn when a thunderous sound loomed overhead just before a group of aureole surrounded them, forcing Kelly to shade her eyes from the brightness of the light. The trio stopped abruptly, ensconced in the illumination. Justin was the first to lower his section of the cloth to the ground, leaving Kelly wondering what was going on. JC and Chris followed suit. Even knowing this was a matter for the aureole, neither one stepped back.

“We’ve been sent to fetch you,” said one of the aureole. “You have been seen breaking our rules.”

Justin hung his head in shame. “I only did it to help my friends. Trace, you know I would do anything to help a friend.”

“I’ve been sent to tell you all will be forgiven if you return above now. But I am also to tell you, there will be a hearing where you will be warned before the others.”

Chris pushed himself between Justin and Trace, puffing out his chest. “And if he refuses to go?”

“Then we are to take him back and he will face the wrath of Apollo.”

Justin held Chris back with his hand. “I will go back. I have my duties and responsibilities. Apollo is fair and will hear my words. I may not have done the right thing for an aureole, but I did the right thing in my heart.”

Justin gave Chris a hearty hug, then hugged JC as well before dematerializing and flying into the sky. Looking downward as he flew, Justin waved goodbye to his friends.

“What’s happening?” Kelly asked frantically. “What happened to Justin? And that light, what was that light?”

Chris and JC continued to stare into the sky, as the light seemed to recede upwards, leaving a blanket of darkness surrounding them. When the full essence of shimmering light had vanished, Chris turned to JC.

“We are close to the Inn. Take Kelly there and wait with Howie.”

“Where are you going?” asked JC.

“I’m going to let Joey know that Kelly is safe and that he can come home now.”

JC reached out his hand to Kelly and helped her up. “Remember how I told you that we are sky beings?” 

“Yes.”

Once she was standing, JC took up the cloth and used it to cover her, like a cloak. “Justin is an aureole and they are watched closely and have strict rules to follow. He had to go back. Up there.”

“Is he in trouble?”

“Maybe a little. We’ll see him again, I’m certain, but not for a while, I’m afraid.”

They continued to chat as they walked along the road. JC holding Kelly’s hand and keeping an eye out for any trouble. He knew that it was now fully his responsibility to get her safely back to the Inn.

Chris flew with all haste back to the battle, dodging arrows and rocks as he searched for Joey. He was not surprised to find Joey in the thickest of the fighting. He was pleased to see Lance was a short distance away, clearly watching Joey’s back and taking out enemy soldiers with his swift and sure arrows.

Chris flew by Joey, ruffling his hair to get his attention. “Kelly is safe,” he called.

Joey never moved his eyes off his opponent. “That is good. Keep her safe.”

“You can come back now.”

“Now? We are in the midst of a battle. I cannot leave now. You go. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want _you_ to get hurt,” pleaded Chris, tugging at Joey’s arm as he dodged a heavy sword blow. “Please come back with me now. What good is it that we have saved Kelly, if you are not safe, too?”

“Look ,zephyr, I am a soldier. Fighting is what I do. Now be gone. You are a terrible distraction.”

Chris frowned, but flew away. He paused high in the air to watch for a moment, then found a nearby place to land, where he could dematerialize without being seen. Flying back to the battlefield, he found Joey once more and blew a heated gust of wind between him and his foe.

Joey seemed to swat at nothing. “Be gone, zephyr.”

For several minutes Chris used every tactic he could think of to urge Joey to leave, but to no avail. Joey seemed to determine to fight until the sun hovered at the horizon. Chris looked toward the sky again, it had dimmed somewhat as he knew most of the aureole had been summoned to witness the Apollo’s punishment of Justin. Somewhere in the graying day, an idea sparked in Chris’ mind.

Leaving the battlefield well behind, he soared upwards until he found himself amongst the clouds and the nephele. “Why so glum, my little cloud nymphs?” Chris asked his friends.

“We like Justin and we all know he’s in trouble. You’ll likely be next.”

“Me? I am but a lone zephyr playing down below. It is not against my ways to stir up a western breeze.”

“That’s not all you’ve been up to. We’ve watched everything you’ve done.”

“Look,” Chris began. “Justin’s not in any real trouble, but I have an earthbound friend who is. I need your help.”

“That depends. What is it you wish from us?”

Chris spoke quickly with the nephele, then set off to find another old friend to ask his help as well. When Chris returned below, it wasn’t long before his old friend Thor began striking his hammer down, sending out thunder and lightning. Soon after, the nephele wrangled together all the clouds they could find and set them to release all the moisture they had been holding. The rain started as a mere sprinkle, but became heavier with each minute that passed.

Satisfied, Chris returned to the battlefield to watch the soldiers dwindle in number until few were left. Joey stood in the midst of a muddy field, sword still at the ready when he saw Chris. 

“This is all your doing, wind nymph!” Joey roared, pointing an accusatory sword at Chris.

Chris couldn’t help but smile as Joey approached him. The centaur’s hide was sleek with rain and droplets fell from his hair and nose. His muscles moved fluidly beneath his skin, betraying the true strength and power he held.

Chris let Joey come to him, then placed both of his hands around Joey’s hand that held the sword and kissed the tip of his nose. “It is time for you to go home.”

“But the battle!”

“There will be other days to fight. This is a day to rejoice. This is the day we have brought Kelly home to you. Come now and put away your sword.”

Joey finally acquiesced and sheathed his sword. Lance was waiting nearby, just out of earshot, but was watching and had a good idea of what was going on. It wasn’t until Chris and Joey finally approached him in the pouring rain that Lance smiled, then began laughing.

“You two look ridiculous, like a couple of drowned rats.”

Joey shared a look with Chris for only a moment before the pair began chasing Lance down and pushing him into the mud.

Joey finally released a hearty laugh. “Now who looks ridiculous?”

Lance slowly rose to his feet, then sprang at Joey, but was far too slow. Chris was also able to quickly dodge from his grasp. “This is so unfair,” he said. 

“Just like an archer to blame his troubles on the wind!” teased Chris.

“That is so true,” agreed Joey.

After returning back to the Inn, the joyous reunion between Joey and Kelly brought a tear to Chris’ eye, although he did blame it on the rain. That night he let them be and joined with JC in snuggling in Lance’s bed, sticking Lance in the middle, by insisting he had no wings to get in their way as they each slept facing Lance, so their wings lay at the edge of the bed.

Early in the morning, Chris arose and woke JC. “I like it here, JC, but we are not earthbound folk. It is only a matter of time before we are found out and forced back to the sky.”

“I will stay if you will stay. Or I will go if you will go.”

“I must go. We must be what we are meant to be.”

JC faced Chris, looking into his eyes as he lay his hands on Chris’ shoulders. “Who told you that? I have always heard that you are a lone little zephyr prone to mischievous ways.”

“And who told you that?” Chris asked as he chuckled freely. “We shall both visit often. For now we need to let them rebuild their world together, but we will be back. Perhaps we will stay a while.”

“I could get used to this,” nodded JC. “Perhaps when we are old and prepared to retire.”

“You can’t ask me to wait that long,” said Chris as he flew off to find Joey.

Once they were alone, Chris told Joey that it was time for him and JC to return to their place in the sky.

“I shall miss you greatly. I have grown quite fond of you,” Joey told him.

“And I of you,” said Chris, his arms embracing Joey tightly.

“Then why must you go? I have told you, Kelly is fine with you staying. She likes you and JC both very much. I wish for you to stay.”

“Like you, I am not a thing to be possessed. Whenever you feel a wayward breeze play through your hair, though, think of me.”

“I shall hope that is a common occurrence and I shall look forward to it. At least promise my you will visit when my child is born.” 

“I will watch and I will visit. I promise,” said Chris as he faded away and returned to his place in the sky.

 

~END~  
December 22, 2008  
© 2008 by Jacie


End file.
